Bugs Bunny: Looney Releashed
is an American action-adventure-comedy video game based on the Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' franchise. It is developed by Avalanche Software and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch on July 27th, 2020. Synopsis When the mysterious Overlord creates a device that is able to control Looney Tunes to his bidding, Bugs, along with Daffy and Porky, has to combat him and his controlled Tunes. Characters * = got brainwashed at some point. Playable *'Bugs Bunny' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) - a trickster and somehow sadistic grey rabbit/hare who ends up to start a journey to find the Overlord and stop his scheme. *'Daffy Duck' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - a somehow insane but self-centered black duck who is forced to join Bugs to help him to stop TBD. *'Porky Pig' (voiced by Bob Bergen) - a friendly stuttering pink pig who joins Bugs and Daffy to TBD. Supporting *'Lola Bunny*' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - Bugs' tomboyish but somehow ditzy girlfriend who gets TBD. *'Tina Russo Duck*' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Petunia Pig*' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Sylvester Pussycat' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - a tuxedo cat who is often heading after Tweety and Speedy, providing TBD. *'Tweety Bird' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - a cute yellow canary who TBD. *'Speedy Gonzales' (also voiced by Bob Bergen) - an extremely fast Mexican mouse who TBD. *'Foghorn Leghorn' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a loud-mouthed and obnoxious rooster who TBD. *'The Tasmanian Devil' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - a vicious but dimwitted Tasmanian devil who TBD. *'Pepé Le Pew*' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - a French-accented skunk who TBD. *'Penelope Pussycat*' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - a female striped cat who TBD. *'The Road Runner' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - an extremely fast roadrunner who TBD. Antagonists *'The Overlord' (voiced by Jared Leto) - a menacing being of darkness who aims to turn Acme Acres into his TBD. **'Princess Shadowblade' (voiced by Dove Cameron) - the Overlord's bratty daughter who helps him to TBD. **'The Jester' (voiced by James Corden) - a comedic jester who TBD. **'Bugs Bunny Clone' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - a clone of Bugs who TBD. **'RoboCart' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a robotic car who TBD. *'The Spirit Queen' (voiced by Linda Cardellini) - a spiritual being who plans to TBD. *'Elmer Fudd*' (voiced by Billy West) - a big-game hunter and Bugs' arch-nemesis who TBD. *'Yosemite Sam*' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - a short-tempered criminal who TBD. *'Marvin the Martian' (also voiced by Bob Bergen) - an alien invader who TBD. **'K-9' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - Marvin's pet dog who TBD. *'Wile E. Coyote*' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - a British-accented coyote who TBD. *'Cecil Turtle' (voiced by Bill Farmer) - a slow but cunning turtle who tries to TBD. *'Bunnie and Claude' (voiced by Kristen Wiig and Dan Castellaneta, respectively) - two rabbit/hare muggers who TBD. Enemies *'Dark Beings' - TBD *'Hunters' - TBD *'Instant Martians' - TBD *'Thugs' - TBD * Worlds * Gameplay Production Quotes The game starts with Elmer hunting as usual. He then turns to the audience and shushes. *'Elmer:' Be vewy, vewy quiet. I'm hunting wabbits. He laughs. He continues searching as he finds rabbit tracks, ending up to be made by Daffy. *'Daffy:' I am a duck bent on self-preservation. * ---- * *'Yosemite Sam:' When I say "whoa", I mean "whoa"! * ---- *'Daffy:' Well, I'm outta this! Sayonara, suckers! He tries to leave as Porky grabs him by the neck. *'Porky:' You aren't going n-n-n-nowhere! C-c-c-coward. *'Daffy:' But that guy over there has a creepy chip! It's scary as heck! *'Bugs:' Listen, doc, like you, I'd like more to be at home chilling, but this is serious! The future of Acme Acres is in our hands! Or you'd prefer to have your butt kicked? *'Daffy:' Well, now that you say that... (gulps) Mother. The Overlord laughs. *'Overlord:' Pathetic... Fools... How dare you to insult the Overlord?! You'll pay for that! He prepares to cast a curse directed towards Bugs. *'Bugs:' Yikes! * Trivia *This video game celebrates Bugs Bunny's 80th anniversary, as the game was released the very day the first short (A Wild Hare) came out. *Similar to Space Jam and Looney Tunes: Back in Action, the game's main antagonists are voiced by celebrities. *The characters' designs for this game were inspired by Chuck Jones' art style. *The game is considered an indirect sequel to and . *The concept of the game is similar to DuckTales: Remastered and Sonic Mania, due to featuring a retro design for the characters and its gameplay being 2D-based rather than 3D-based. *The game's cutaway scenes were animated at Digital eMation, Inc. in Seoul (South Korea). Category:Video games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Avalanche Software Category:Looney Tunes Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas